The most Unpleasent Suprise
by Haphazard-Writer
Summary: Harry was shocked. Dumblrdore had asked him to do some pretty wierd things before, but this? This was just insane.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:

As you all know I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter (though I wish). The only things that I own is Valinor and Valin, so none of you can have them, hehe! The story starts in the summer before Harry's sixth year.

Chapter 1- A Most Unpleasant Surprise

Harry sat in his room, bored to pieces. It was only two years into summer break and already he had nothing to do. He was so bored that he actually did all of his homework in the first week (imagine that). If he didn't find something to do soon he would have to resort to memorizing his old schoolbooks. Just as Harry was wallowing in his own boredom, a beautiful jet black owl came flying through the window he left open, plopped a letter on his bed, and flew back out, all in one fluid moment. Harry just sat there for a moment, confused, then walked over to his bed. The letter seemed to be written on a dirty old piece of parchment. Something written in illegible handwriting was scribbled on the front. Even more confused, Harry leaned over and picked the letter up. Suddenly he felt a familiar tugging at his navel and found himself in a beautifully decorated room. The letter was a portgey! But who would send him a portgey? And where was he? Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the room.

"Ah, Harry, I was expecting you"

Harry turned around to see the smiling face of no other than the Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. A million questions ran through Harry's head, but he couldn't find words to them. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. He walked up to Harry and started to speak

"I know that you have many questions, and I will try to answer them to the best I can. First of all, yes, it was I who sent the portgey. Clever disguise, don't you think? And you are now in my house, not far from Hogwarts. You didn't think I lived there did you? Did that answer all of your questions?" He said, arranging some chairs.

Harry suddenly found his voice. "Yea, all but the one that really mattered, why am I here?"

"Ah, a slightly more difficult on to answer than the others. Here have a seat." He said pointing to the chairs. Harry slid down on one and was surprised to find that it was the most comfortable thing he had ever sat on. Dumbledore sat down across from Harry and cleared his throat.

"Now I know that you will have many questions throughout this, and I can't afford to be interrupted, so I will just..." Dumbledore took his wand out, pointed it at Harry and muttered some word. Suddenly Harry found that he could not speak. Angrily, he silently swore at Dumbledore.

"Don't worry; I will take off the spell once I am finished. So now let's start. Obviously, you know Bellatrix. Well about fifteen years ago, about two months your parent's death, she gave birth to two children, twins, a boy and a girl. Both of them ran away when they were about six. The Boy, Valin, got separated and was never found. To this day no one knows about his whereabouts. But the girl, Valinor, managed to find an old, muggle farmer who took her in. He and his wife both took care of her as if she was their own daughter. But the problem was that Valinor's father was no other than Voldemort himself. When the death eaters heard of the two kids running away they immediately scoured everywhere for them. We think that hey may have found Valin, but we have no proof. When Valinor was nine, the death eaters found her and the family she lived with. They killed the farmer and his wife, but Valinor somehow managed to escape. She is a pretty sharp child. The farmer lived a few kilometers from London so that is where she ran to, in hope of getting lost in the crowd. It wasn't long before she found the Leaky Cauldron. Inside she found someone who told her how to get to Diagon Alley. There she found a job as an assistant to a shopkeeper. She pretended to be a girl whose parents were killed by the death eaters. When she was ten she found met a young boy whose father worked in the ministry. They became fast friends. He went to Hogwarts; actually he still goes to Hogwarts. He is in Ravenclaw now, will be in seventh year. His father was a member of the Order. When the dad met Valinor he was surprised at how sharp the girl was. He was surprised about how much information she knew about Voldemort. He brought her to me and after some questioning I got her to tell the truth about her past. I bought her a wand and taught her some simple spells. She lapped all of them up like a hungry dog. She had a fierce determination. By the time she was eleven she had learned more spells and potions than a lot of seventh years know. I thought it was pointless to send her to Hogwarts. Also it would be too suspicious. I didn't want anybody to know of her background, it wasn't safe. I brought her to the ministry and said that she was the daughter of my brother. They never questioned me. After some tests they were astounded at her wealth of knowledge. They hired her as a member of the department of mystery. She also worked as a spy for the organization since she seemed to know a lot about the death eaters and so forth. In your second year, I feared that Voldemort might be coming back to power. I warned Valinor about this. Even though she was only twelve, she was already an animagus. She had chosen a very difficult animal at that, a hippogriff. Even when she was disguised as her animal self I still worried about her. During your third year I told her to take sanction at Hogwarts. So she posed as a hippogriff named Buckbeak. I thought that all was going to be fine. I never expected, however, that she was going to attack mister Malfoy, but she does have a nasty temper sometimes. But it all worked out in the end. You know the rest mister Potter. Her and Sirius went hiding in different caves all over the place until they reached the head courters. She was there until today, when I called for her to come here. She is now waiting in the next room. I haven't told her what I wanted with her yet." He said. Then he took a long, exhausted breath and waved his wand. The spell was lifted off Harry, who had been listening to the whole story with a mix of astonishment and confusion.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me being here." Harry said, glad that he was able to talk again.

"I was getting to that mister Potter. You see, though you may find it impossible to believe, Voldemort cared about his children, not loved, but cared. They were his only off springs. He put a sort of charm on them when they were born. It protects them and anyone connected to them from the forces of dark magic. It means that the children, as well as anyone connected to them, cannot be harmed by any death eater or any other evil wizard or witch."

"So..." Harry asked. He still was confused.

"So that means that if you are connected with one of the two children then you cannot be harmed by Voldemort or his death eaters and seeing that Valinor is the only one that we know, she is our last option." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"So that means I have to?" Harry asked, even more confused

"It means that you have to marry her mister Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

It took Harry some time to comprehend that. But after it sunk in he exploded.

"I HAVE TO WHAT!!!!!!! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GOING TO MARRY THE DAUGTER OF THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED SIRIUS AND MY PARENTS!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore rubbed his forehead.

"Harry, there is no option, this is the only way that you can defeat Voldemort" he explained calmly.

"You're insane, you know, insane. How am I supposed to get married to the daughter of the two people I hate the most, and who hate me the most. I would be surprised if she didn't blast my head off as soon as we are alone!" Harry said angrily

"She is not like her parents Harry, nor will she ever be. She ran away from them, remember? I know her Harry; she is like my own daughter. She wouldn't harm you. Anyways you have been alone with her before." Dumbledore said.

"Yea, but she was a hippogriff then" Harry bit back

"But the point is that she didn't harm you, and she could have." Dumbledore said. "Just see her, I promise she won't bite" Dumbledore opened the door and called out. A girl a few inches shorter than Harry walked in the door. She was very thin and had beautiful, pale skin. Her hair was jet black, like Harry's, and reached to the middle of her back. She looked up at him, her stormy gray-blue eyes showed confusion. She had very delicate features, Harry noted. She didn't have classic beauty or that golden, warm type of beauty, but there was something about her that made you want to keep looking at her. Dumbledore smiled.

"Mister Potter I would like you to meet Valinor Riddle" He said. Valinor quickly looked up at Dumbledore, surprised that he had used her real name. Dumbledore didn't notice her stare.

"I will talk to Valinor in the other room, so just make yourself comfortable and have something to eat" Dumbledore said, leading Valinor out of the room as he made a little tray of sandwiches appear in front of Harry.

Harry couldn't bring himself to eat, but strained to hear what Dumbledore and Valinor were saying. Soon he heard angry, female screams coming from the other room, but the walls were so thick that he couldn't make out what she was saying. Soon the screaming stopped and a few minutes later Valinor came dashing into the room. She walked up to Harry and said

"I hope that you know that I am doing this just to make Albus happy. I owe him my life. Though I do not want to do this more than anything I am in severe debt to him and am personally forced to accept."

"Do you accept Harry?" Dumbledore asked him from the doorway. Though Harry didn't want to, he knew that he had to. There was no other way that he could kill Voldemort and his death eaters if he did not. He couldn't let the world fall under the hands of Voldemort again just because of his selfish actions. Slowly he nodded. Dumbledore beamed.

"Very well then Harry, come with me, we have a lot of preparations to make!"

Author's Note: My first fanfic, please review, thanks!


	2. Preperation

Author:

Hello again, here it is, the second chapter. Last one was from Harry's view mostly, so I will try to make this one from mostly Valinor's view, here goes.

Chapter Two: Preparation

The next two weeks were blurred for Valinor. Everything was moving way too fast for her liking. And everything was also way too unreal. It seemed as though she was in a dream, a nightmare more like it. A nightmare where Dumbledore, who was like her second father, was all but forcing her to get married, MARRIED. And to a person she hardly knew at that. But the truth sunk in a bit. She was getting married, in three weeks, on her 16th birthday.

"What a great birthday present that is" she muttered sarcastically to herself. It was Sunday morning, about two weeks after Dumbledore had told her about the little "surprise"; and with the wedding date looming ahead of her, she was running out of time. It was now or never. When Dumbledore had proposed his plan, there seemed to be no way out. It was just like say yes or disappoint the person who you cared about the most. Now though, she was regretting her decision more and more.

She grabbed the two pre-packed bags lying at the door of her bedroom and left walked into the small, cramped main room/kitchen of her flat. The noisy sounds of everyday London traffic snuck in through the single window. The flat was just a simple little thing; Valinor hadn't lived in it enough to get to decorate it. She grabbed her coin purse and started towards the front door with no idea of what she was going to do when she went out there. She had run away before, but that was some time ago, and she wasn't alone. Now she was older and a member of the ministry, and oh so much easier to catch. Frustrated she stopped in the doorway contemplating all of her options. She didn't want to quit her job or go away but she had gotten herself into a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Is it really worth everything, Ms. Riddle?"

Valinor jumped as Dumbledore's calm voice rung out from behind her. Spinning around she saw him sitting on her beat up sofa, looking up at her. She found herself at a loss for words.

"I know what you were about to do, and I repeat, do you really find all of this necessary?"

Valinor was becoming a little angry at Dumbledore's cool demeanor. How could he be so calm when her life was in wrecks!

"That's pretty easy for you to ask. You don't have to completely ruin your life in three weeks" she said icily.

"Now really, Valinor, does the idea of marring Harry really devastate you that much?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, yea. Hello, this isn't just some blow off thing Albus, this is marriage! You know, binding yourself together with someone else FOR LIFE!" she said, trying in vain to control her temper.

"I know perfectly well what marriage is, but I also know that you agreed to it, which makes you permanently bound to your decision." Dumbledore tried to explain calmly.

"To hell with my decision, can't I take it back?"

"No, once you make your decision you are magically bound to it" Dumbledore said.

"I am what?!? Thanks a lot for telling that little piece of information before. Is there any other little wormholes that I am going to find out now?" Valinor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well actually, there is" Dumbledore said grinning

"So typical of you" Valinor said smiling in spite of herself. Dumbledore would never change, would he?

"To be connected with someone, in the way that you are to be connected with Harry, you must learn to actually care for one another. Otherwise the bond won't work and all of this would be for nothing." Dumbledore said, waiting for her to explode, and explode she did.

"First you told me to get married, and now you are telling me to fall in love! Love is an emotion Albus, you can't control emotions. How do know that I'm not already in love with somebody! For all you could know, I might have already pledged my undying love to anybody!" she spat

"If you did, then you wouldn't have accepted" Dumbledore said

"If I had known, I never would have" Valinor rebutted.

"Well you did, and that is all there is to it. You will get married in three weeks, you will try to get along with Harry and you will come with me and listen to the rest of the terms" Dumbledore said, searching through his pockets for something.

"There's more?" Valinor asked weakly. "I don't want to hear them, I am not going with you!" she exclaimed.

"Can you get that for me?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to a pen on the table. Without thinking Valinor picked the pen up and then felt a tug at her navel. Cursing, she felt herself being transported to god knows where.

She felt herself make contact with ground. Cold, smooth ground. She looked down and saw that she was standing on a cold marble floor. She wished that Dumbledore had given her time to put on some shoes. She slowly looked up and the first thing she saw was a pair of dark green eyes staring into hers.

"Ah, right on time mister Potter" Dumbledore said from his position near the fireplace. Valinor looked around. They were in Dumbledore's house. The same place that two weeks ago sheâ Looking beside her she was Harry, a puzzled expression on his face. He looked just as confused as her.

"So now that we all are present, lets begin" Dumbledore said. "The wedding is to take place in three weeks, exactly, on the date of Valinor's sixteenth birthday. You both will stay here in this house until that date. I have already sent an explanation letter to your aunt and uncle, Harry. In this time you both will be able to make any last minute preparations you need. It will not be a big wedding. Each of you are allowed to invite two people. Other than that, no one else but myself will be present. You need not worry about lodging at the time present, for Harry still needs to finish school. You, Valinor, will also be going to Hogwarts. You will say that you were home schooled. You will be known as Valinor Potter, and nothing else. No one is to know who you are or who your parents are. Now for the case of Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, I assume that you are going to invite them to your wedding, Harry, so they naturally will know. I trust them not to tell anybody else. If anybody asks why you two were married, you two make something up, I am sure you will not find that too difficult. So that is all for now. I will see you in a few hours for lunch I presume. Your rooms are not far from here. Ditto and Kale will show you to them. You can unpack, take a shower, or do whatever you please. Lunch is served at twelve." Dumbledore finished, leaving the room. Two little house elves came into the room. Kale, the girl, led Valinor out the door. Before they left, Valinor got a quick look at Harry. He looked as disgruntled as her.

"He hates me" she thought to herself. Well why wouldn't he? He hates her parents and probably thinks that she is just like them. But she wasn't anything like them. Sure she wasn't perfect. She was insecure, extremely hot tempered, and very strong willed, but she wasn't about to go around and kill anybody who wasn't pure blooded. She just wished that she could prove that to him. Maybe she could, she had three weeks. And who knows what could happen in that amount of time?

A/N: So did you like it? Please review!


End file.
